


C'est Erik avec un C ou un K ?

by ikeracity, kageillusionz, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles is a flustered Dork, Dirty Talk, Erik is Hot and Bothered, Français | French, M/M, Office Desk Sex, Sexting, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Quand Charles envoie un sexto à son patron au lieu de son dernier plan-cul pendant une longue soirée de rédaction de rapports, il s’attend à recevoir une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, certainement pas à se faire baiser sur son bureau.(Ou l’histoire dont la morale est qu’il ne faut pas vérifier à qui tu envoies tes sextos si tu veux te faire ton patron).





	C'est Erik avec un C ou un K ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is it Erik with a C or a K?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783425) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz). 



> Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle trad de la fantastique Ikeracity !  
> Beta par [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss) comme toujours :)  
> Un peu de chaleur dans cet hiver froid !! ;)

Charles est exténué. Il est debout depuis trente-trois heures déjà, à travailler sur son dernier projet ; il a probablement consommé plus de caféine en deux jours que durant sa vie entière. Il n’arrive même plus à se concentrer sur les mots qui dansent devant ses yeux ; les lettres voguent le long de la page en ondulant, et quand il n’arrive plus à lire « boîtes » mais « bites », il admet qu’il a besoin d’une pause. Se renversant sur sa chaise, il étire ses muscles et attrape son téléphone.

Il a un message. Raven, lui demandant de la prévenir s’il compte encore passer la nuit au bureau. Il lui répond rapidement qu’il va rentrer mais que ce sera très probablement tard. Il lui reste quatre rapports à retravailler avant de pouvoir partir. Ensuite, il vérifie la météo, fait une partie de _Bejewelded_ , puis regarde l’heure. 21h43. Pas trop tard pour appeler.

Il ouvre ses contacts et les parcourt jusqu’à la lettre E. Il ne connait ce mec que depuis une semaine, mais il ne peut pas se le sortir de la tête. Jusqu’ici, Eric s’est montré être tout ce dont Charles a besoin : un ami par intermittence, qui n’est pas gêné d’avoir Charles pour chauffer son lit la nuit mais qui disparaît au matin sans laisser de trace. Ils ont couché ensemble quatre fois rien que cette semaine, et Charles sent que cela pourrait devenir une habitude. Bien, pense-t-il. Il n’a ni le temps ni la motivation pour une relation amoureuse, et il est maintenant trop vieux pour se trouver un amant par soir. Ce serait bien d’avoir une stabilité, même si c’est sans attache.

Il hésite à appeler. Des quatre fois qu’il a vu Eric, il sait qu’il n’est pas du genre à se coucher avant minuit. Si ce qu’il sait de lui est correct – et Charles est très doué pour lire les gens – Eric est très certainement allongé sur son lit, lunettes de lecture chaussées, à surfer sur internet grâce à son ordinateur portable. En tant que coursier, Eric doit se lever tôt en semaine, mais ça veut aussi dire qu’il n’a pas à travailler de chez lui. Il y a donc de très grandes chances qu’il ne soit pas occupé à cet instant, médite Charles. Son doigt effleure le bouton d’appel pendant une longue minute.

Mais il lui vient une meilleure idée. Presque aussi rapidement, Charles la repousse. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Il n’y a plus personne au bureau à cette heure, à part lui et probablement son patron, qui met un point d’honneur à toujours être le dernier à partir. Charles pourrait se sentir coupable de le retenir, sauf que Lehnsherr est un nocturne et qu’il a de toute façon au moins autant de boulot que lui.

Il restera certainement quoi qu’il arrive. Mais tous les autres employés sont partis, et Charles a son propre bureau. Il n’y a personne pour le voir.

Il se lève et ferme la porte. Puis il rouvre sa liste de contacts, rédige un rapide message, et l’envoie.

Un instant plus tard, il reçoit une réponse : _Pardon ?_

Charles a un petit sourire satisfait. _Eh bien, à quoi ça ressemble ? Je m’ennuie._

Une minute passe, puis : _Tu es censé travailler._

_Tu n’es pas mon boss. Intéressé ou pas ?_

Il attend deux minutes. Sans réponse, il le prend pour un oui et commence à taper son prochain message. Il mordille sa lèvre et y réfléchit pendant un long moment. Une montée progressive de la température serait idéale. Faire monter la frustration d’Eric, tout ça. Cela permettrait un meilleur coup après, s’ils effectuent une partie des préliminaires via quelques messages bien rédigés. Charles n’a jamais été très patient.

_Nous serons dans ma chambre. Je serai debout, et toi allongé sur le lit. Tu me diras de me déshabiller, et je le ferai. Je commencerai par ma chemise, doucement, ouvrant les boutons un à un._

Il l’envoie et attend. Comme il ne reçoit toujours pas de réponse, il présume qu’il a toute l’attention d’Eric, maintenant.

Souriant, il ajoute, _je laisserai la chemise glisser complètement. Puis je déferai ma ceinture et laisserai tomber mon pantalon. Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements, aujourd’hui._

Toujours pas de réponse. Un peu plus réveillé à présent, Charles se redresse dans son siège et réfléchit aux prochains mots. _Je grimperai sur le lit à tes côtés. Tu auras toujours tous tes vêtements mais on s’en occupera très rapidement. Je ne perdrai pas une minute. J’ouvrirais ton pantalon et en sortirai ta bite. Je la lécherai sur toute sa longueur jusqu’à ce que tu sois dur._

Il laisse passer une minute. Pas de réponse. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas aussi bon en sextos qu'il le croyait (et vraiment, c’est la première fois qu’il le fait, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir) ? Il envoie, _Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu t’es endormi._

À peine quinze secondes plus tard, un message apparaît. _Non, continue._

Charles sourit. _Si tu le demandes. Une fois que tu seras dur, j’attraperai le lubrifiant et je me préparerai. Tu regarderas alors que je me mets un doigt, mais tu n’auras pas le droit de toucher. J’ajouterai un autre doigt, puis un troisième. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps – je suis toujours un peu détendu d’hier soir, tu sais._

Un bruit étouffé le fige. Levant les yeux vers la porte, il attend, la respiration coupée, prêt à cacher son téléphone s’il entend des bruits de pas. Lehnsherr n’aime pas voir un employé distrait, même pour un instant. Tout l’étage à peur de lui, sauf Charles, qui a miraculeusement réussi à gagner le respect de Lehnsherr, on ne sait comment. Ils se parlent à peine, mais au moins, quand ils le font, le regard de Lehnsherr n’est pas aussi meurtrier que quand il confronte quelqu’un d’autre. Mais, si son boss le trouve là avec son téléphone au lieu de terminer des rapports attendus pour la première heure, Charles ne pense pas qu’il sera ravi.

Après deux minutes sans que l’on vienne frapper à sa porte et sans aucun signe de Lehnsherr, son attention revient sur le téléphone. _Je me ferai bien prêt pour toi. Tu resteras allongé tout le temps que ça me prendra. J’irai doucement. Je ferai tous ces petits bruits que tu aimes tant. Mes doigts sont agréables mais pas autant que ta queue. Dès que je serai prêt je chevaucherai tes hanches, ferai glisser ta bite entre mes jambes et m’empalerai dessus. Et je te monterai jusqu’à ce que tu cries._

Il appuie sur le bouton d’envoi et attend, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait. Il a découvert lors de leur seconde nuit ensemble qu’Eric est très facilement perturbé, alors il se demande à quoi ressemble son visage à l’instant. Très certainement aussi rouge qu’une tomate tandis qu’il se demande quoi répondre. Il est plus timide que ce à quoi Charles est habitué, mais ça le rend intéressant.

Soudainement, il entend une porte s’ouvrir avec fracas. Se redressant vivement sur sa chaise, il enfonce son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon et se penche sur son rapport, ramassant son stylo pour entourer un mot au hasard. Il entend des pas résonner dans le hall, le bruit augmentant à mesure qu’ils se rapprochent de son bureau – à tous les coups, c’est Lehnsherr qui vient voir où il en est, et d’humeur massacrante qui plus est, au vu de la rapidité de ses pas. Charles essaye de paraître concentré sur son travail, mais c’est difficile tellement il est fatigué.

Il dessine une ou deux marques dans la marge et relit une phrase trois fois. À la troisième relecture seulement se rend-il compte que le rapport parle « de l’importance du fonctionnement des boîtes » et non pas « de l’importance du fonctionnement des bites ».

La porte de son bureau claque contre son mur si violemment qu’il sursaute. « M. Lehnsherr. » dit-il en levant les yeux. « Vous aviez besoin de… » Ses mots tarissent dans sa gorge en voyant le visage de Lehnsherr. L’homme a l’air totalement sauvage, ses yeux écarquillés, les poings serrés le long de ses flancs, son corps entier vibrant presque de tension. Charles se lève immédiatement, son front se plissant de confusion et d’inquiétude. « M. Lehnsherr ? »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » crache celui-ci.

Il tend quelque chose en direction de Charles. C’est son téléphone, Charles réalise un instant plus tard. Son front se plisse un peu plus. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Comprendre ? » répète Lehnsherr, la voix étranglée. Il appuie d’un coup sec sur son écran et lit, « _Je me ferai bien prêt pour toi… Et je te monterai jusqu’à ce que tu cries._ »

Tout se fige. Charles le fixe avec horreur. Il arrache ensuite presque son téléphone de sa poche, parce que non – ce n’est pas possible – il avait envoyé ces messages à Eric –

Non. La ligne du destinataire est claire. Erik. _Erik_. Avec un k. Oh… merde.

Il lance un regard à Lehnsherr, le souffle manquant.

« M. Lehnsherr, » bégaye-t-il, « Je – je n’ai – »

Puis il remarque autre chose : la bosse plus que visible qui tend le pantalon de Lehnsherr. Le choc le submerge.

Pendant un très, _très_ long moment, il ne peut s’empêcher de la fixer. Son regard est scotché, même s'il sait que Lehnsherr sait ce qu’il regarde si intensément, même si c’est si outrageusement inapproprié de sa part et que Lehnsherr va le virer d’un instant à l’autre, et pour avoir envoyé des _sextos,_ en plus –

« Putain, » murmure Lehnsherr. Il laisse tomber son téléphone au sol et bondit à travers la pièce, bousculant Charles avec toute la force d’un train de marchandise lancé à pleine vitesse et ensuite – _oh merde_ – il embrasse Charles avec tant de force et si soudainement que Charles a un mouvement de recul, ses yeux grand ouverts et ses mains tentant d’attraper les bras de Lehnsherr, incapable de décider si elles veulent l’attirer ou le repousser.

Les paumes de Lehnsherr viennent prendre son visage en coupe presque tendrement, ses doigts creusant dix fins sillons jusqu’à l’arrière de son crâne et dans ses cheveux. La première option étant de loin la plus attrayante et une fois la décision prise, Charles n’hésite pas à empoigner les revers de la veste de costume de Lehnsherr pour l’attirer à lui.

Charles n’est pas aveugle ; il est attiré par Lehnsherr depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrés, lorsque celui-ci avait dirigé son entretien d’embauche. Que ce soit physique – grand, sombre, beau – ou dans sa manière impitoyable d’attendre efficacité et compétence dans chaque personne qu’il engage. Chaque trait auquel Charles peut penser pour décrire Lehnsherr vient cocher une case dans sa liste mentale du partenaire idéal. Il est également complètement hors-limite, étant son patron, tout ça.

Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il pensait jusqu’à maintenant. Et – bon dieu – Lehnsherr est putain de doué avec sa bouche.

Lehnsherr embrasse avec la passion d’un homme qui n’a qu’une seule envie : faire l’amour aux lèvres de Charles toute la journée. Bien sûr, la plupart des anciens amants de Charles étaient constamment émerveillés par la couleur obscène de ses lèvres, et ça avait toujours été un avantage pour attirer du monde dans son lit.

Si embrasser était un sport olympique, Charles est persuadé que son patron raflerait la médaille d’or.

Lehnsherr domine le baiser, sa langue mouvant avec un but précis, léchant l’intérieur de sa bouche comme si c’était un privilège donné à Lehnsherr chaque jour, et il suffit de l’odeur légère de son après-rasage, érodée par la journée, pour lui faire tourner la tête. Le pouls de Charles l’assourdit.

Ils se séparent doucement, leurs bouches liées par un fil de salive. Les yeux de Lehnsherr vacillent en direction de la bouche de Charles pour en admirer le léger gonflement, et il sourit, satisfait de ce qu’il voit. La voix de Lehnsherr est aussi rugueuse que du papier de verre quand il demande, « Est-ce que ce que tu as dit était vrai ? »

« Était quoi ? » demande innocemment Charles, papillonnant des cils. Pour être vraiment honnête, Charles rencontre des problèmes à se souvenir de son nom à ce moment précis, encore plus pour se souvenir de ce qu’il a dit par message il y a plus d’une heure.

Lehnsherr soupire impatiemment et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, attirant immédiatement l’attention de Charles. « Que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements aujourd’hui. » répond-il sérieusement.

« C’est quelque chose que vous devez découvrir par vous-même, Monsieur, » répond Charles, faussement timide, alors qu’il en termine avec les boutons de sa propre chemise. Il ajoute un sourire insolent juste pour l’effet avant de glisser ses index dans les passants de ceinture de Lehnsherr, l’amenant à lui jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse sentir l’impressionnante longueur de son membre tout contre son estomac. « À moins que j’aie mal interprété le baiser ; peut-être devrais-je relire les termes et conditions de mon contrat d’embauche juste au cas où j’aurais raté une ligne écrite en tout petit. Vous savez, avant que l’on ne s’embarque dans ce qui sera, j’espère,  une partie de jambes en l’air absolument débauchée et satisfaisante. »

Lehnsherr ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre avant de plonger pour un autre baiser désordonné, que Charles est heureux de rendre avec toute sa fougue.

Bon, ils sautent le pas, alors. Il n’y aura pas d’assignation à comparaître pour harcèlement sexuel jeté sur son bureau dans les prochains jours. Excellente nouvelle, pense Charles à l’attention de son érection enthousiaste, alors qu’il sort la chemise du pantalon de Lehnsherr et commence maladroitement à la déboutonner par le bas. Ses phalanges frôlent la peau tendue des abdominaux de Lehnsherr, et s’il n’avait pas sa langue au fond de sa gorge à cet instant, il en aurait très certainement eu la bouche sèche.

« On ne t’a jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? » demande Lehnsherr tout contre ses lèvres, le souffle court.

Charles hausse les épaules et riposte, « Qu’allez-vous faire, me bâillonner ? »

« Oh non, » sourit Erik, tout en dents blanches et intentions prédatrices. « Je vais te baiser jusqu’à ce que tu oublies tout sauf comment grogner mon nom. »

Déjà excité à l’idée d’envoyer des sextos à Eric-le-coursier, la déclaration de Lehnsherr fait tressauter sa queue. Charles est distrait par l’idée, pantelant, alors que Lehnsherr se recule pour se retourner et – putain – est-ce que sa porte de bureau est restée grande ouverte tout ce temps ?

Lehnsherr ferme la porte et tourne le verrou, empêchant l’entrée d’un éventuel concierge de nuit, et retire sa veste de costume pour la poser délicatement sur la chaise la plus proche.  « Je suppose que tu as du lubrifiant et des capotes. Enlève ton pantalon et lève-toi pour que je puisse te préparer. Il faudra être rapide, j’ai une conférence téléphonique avec le groupe Mitsubishi dans une demi-heure, » dit Lehnsherr après un instant de considération.

Charles acquiesce, son sexe inconfortablement serré dans son pantalon à l’idée d’avoir les doigts fins de Lehnsherr à l’intérieur de lui, et retient à peine un gémissement. Il n’en peut plus d’attendre.

Lehnsherr le regarde d’un œil intéressé alors qu’il se penche pour ouvrir le tiroir du bas de son bureau, afin d’en sortir la bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié vide qui s’y cache. Mettant enfin la main dessus, Charles la dépose sur le bureau avant de rapidement détacher sa ceinture et son pantalon, répondant ainsi à la demande de Lehnsherr. Il se redresse, regarde avec des yeux avides Lehnsherr qui fait nonchalamment le tour du bureau avant de s’asseoir sur la chaise – _sa_ chaise.

« Les mains sur ton bureau, Charles, » dit Lehnsherr d’une voix traînante, sa propre main plongeant pour ouvrir sa ceinture et la braguette de son pantalon.

Charles se retourne si vite qu’il se fait presque un coup du lapin dans sa hâte, les mains moites et son corps entier prenant une teinte cramoisie d’excitation rien qu’à l’implication. Il jette un œil par-dessous son bras, son cœur cognant avidement contre son torse, et sent sa bouche s’assécher au vu de la taille de l’érection de Lehnsherr. Celle d’Eric-le-coursier, note Charles, abasourdi, ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Charles ? » demande Lehnsherr, sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

Charles voit tout ce qui lui plaît et il ne s’en remet toujours pas. Il est sur le point de coucher avec son patron super sexy dans son bureau, son propre _bureau_ ; un endroit où Charles reçoit des clients et qui sera à jamais profané par le souvenir de son boss le baisant de toutes ses forces.

« Putain, oui ! » laisse échapper Charles alors qu’il jette le lubrifiant en direction de Lehnsherr. Le bruit du capuchon qui s’ouvre et qui libère son contenu clair sonne délicieusement à ses oreilles débauchées ; Charles coince sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour empêcher un gémissement de s’échapper. « Bien, » dit Lehnsherr. « Tourne-toi et écarte un peu plus les cuisses ; je veux voir à quel point tu es détendu. »

Charles se penche au-dessus de son bureau sur ordre, indifférents aux documents qui se retrouvent écrasés sous ses coudes. « Je ne pense pas que les assouplissements d’hier soir seront suffisants, pas si je vais me prendre tout _ça_. » commente Charles en avalant sa salive. Il faudrait clore le mystère du monstre du Loch Ness, pense-t-il bêtement : il se trouvait dans le caleçon de son boss depuis tout ce temps. Et, oh, comme c’est charmant. Les mains de Lehnsherr sont chaudes là où elles grimpent, caressant ses vertèbres lombaires en soulevant le bas de sa chemise.

Lehnsherr rit comme un vieux pervers, plantant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau offerte. « La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part. »

Charles soupire d’agacement et lui lance un regard par-dessous son bras. « Je croyais que vous aviez une conférence téléphonique. Prenez-moi. _Tout de suite_. »

« Ça viendra quand je l’aurai décidé, pas avant. » dit Lehnsherr sur le ton de la conversation alors qu’il lance le tube de lubrifiant sur la table, ajoutant sa touche personnelle au chaos qui règne parmi les affaires de Charles.

C’est le seul avertissement qu’il a avant que Lehnsherr n’insère doucement un doigt en lui, pour le mettre en appétit et le taquiner plus qu’autre chose, vraiment ; Charles en veut encore. Son monde se restreint aux mains de Lehnsherr : l’une écartant ses fesses et l’autre effectuant un va-et-vient en lui, ne le remplissant même pas suffisamment. Un second doigt s’insère un instant plus tard, avant que la paire n’effectue un mouvement de ciseau pour étirer les muscles de Charles.

Celui-ci lâche un miaulement presque animal, les joues rouges de gêne. Lehnsherr rit et vrille ses doigts lorsqu’ils sont enfoncés jusqu’à la garde. Et au moment où Charles est sur le point de craquer et d’exiger que Lehnsherr se _bouge le cul_ , celui-ci fait _quelque chose_ avec ses doigts qui lance des feux d’artifice derrière les paupières soudainement closes de Charles ; son corps se tend, fait tomber plusieurs pochettes cartonnées de son bureau. Il ne leur prête même pas attention, haletant contre le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Je vois. Il faudra que je m’en souvienne lorsque je te baiserai, » dit Lehnsherr, d’un ton qui aurait pu servir à décrire la météo. Il retire ses doigts d’un coup pour dérouler la capote et ajouter du lubrifiant sur le latex.

Charles mord dans sa cravate qu’il a roulé en boule, un gémissement de frustration étouffé s’échappant de son bâillon de fortune. Il peut sentir les perles impatientes s’amasser à l’extrémité de sa verge. Il espère ne rien tacher d’important, car ce serait bien trop humiliant de devoir expliquer pourquoi il réimprime un dossier de cinquante pages. (Il ne pense pas que « Oh, notre patron m’a baisé sur eux et ils sont ruinés, c’est de sa faute ! » soit vraiment une bonne excuse.)

Lehnsherr se lève et se tient d’une main, l’autre se posant au creux de ses reins pour le maintenir immobile. Charles geint, essayant désespérément de ne pas bouger mais rêvant à la fois de reculer la croupe pour s’empaler sur le sexe tendu de Lehnsherr. C’est un soulagement quand il s’enfonce enfin en lui, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu’à ce que Charles sente ses boules contre ses fesses.

« Putain. T’es serré. » gronde Lehnsherr alors qu’il se retire pour s’enfoncer totalement à nouveau. Charles sent ses yeux s’humidifier à la sensation d’être si bien rempli, et ne peut retenir un frisson qui saisit son corps entier. Il murmure quelque chose d’incompréhensible dans sa cravate et change d’appuis sur sa table, les mains glissant sur un autre document qui finit sa course au sol.

Le rythme qu’ils adoptent croît rapidement, exponentiel, et s’engage dans une allure presque brutale. Et putain, Charles adore ça, le claquement de la peau contre la peau, les grognements qui leur échappent quand Lehnsherr le baise fort et profond, le tintement de sa ceinture, le métal de la boucle une sensation fraîche contre la cuisse de Charles.

Lehnsherr se penche en avant, modifiant délicieusement l’angle. Même malgré ça, il continue de le pistonner avec une efficacité enviable. « J’ai déjà imaginé te baiser rudement contre mon bureau. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça deviendrait une réalité, » chuchote-t-il directement à l’oreille de Charles. Sa voix rauque a un effet direct sur sa verge. « Le premier jour, quand tu es venu à l’entretien avec ton calme et ton putain d’accent anglais. Je t’aurais pris sur la table de conférence, étendu et disposé à ma guise comme l’amoureux de la bite que tu es. »

Oh putain, pense Charles alors qu’il tente désespérément de porter leurs deux poids sur ses bras tremblants.

Il gémit, le son partant du plus profond de sa gorge, et rejette la tête en arrière pour l’appuyer contre l’une des épaules larges de Lehnsherr. En y repensant, il aurait laissé son futur patron faire ce qu’il voulait de lui dès l’instant où il était entré dans le bureau. En fait, non – Charles est plus qu’heureux de laisser Lehnsherr faire ce qu’il veut de lui _maintenant_. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit.

« Enlève cette cravate de ta bouche. Il n’y a personne d’autre ici et je veux te faire _crier_. » ordonne Lehnsherr, mordillant le lobe de l’oreille de Charles.

Charles, obéissant, ouvre la bouche, la cravate tombant mollement sur son bureau, détrempée. Il halète bruyamment, son cul le brûle alors que Lehnsherr continue de le baiser rapidement et sans relâche, poussant en lui comme le ferait un boxeur contre son adversaire.

Il pense à ce que ça ferait d’être baisé par Lehnsherr pendant des heures, de se réveiller un dimanche matin avec Lehnsherr déjà enfoncé en lui ; de se réveiller alors que Lehnsherr mordille son cou en lui chuchotant des mots salaces. L’idée est suffisante pour le faire approcher dangereusement de l’orgasme.

« S’il vous plaît, » plaide Charles, tentant désespérément de ne pas craquer, de rester maître de lui-même. « J’ai besoin de – »

« De quoi as-tu besoin, Charles ? D’un coup de main ? » Lehnsherr semble presque compatissant, mais il finit par dire, « Non, je veux te voir jouir seulement avec ma bite. » et pour appuyer son propos, les mains larges de Lehnsherr viennent se draper sur celles de Charles, leurs doigts s’entremêlant alors qu’il maintient son rythme implacable.

« Oh mon dieu, mondieumondieumondieu, » gémit Charles à haute voix quand la verge de Lehnsherr vient frapper sa prostate, enflammant ses terminaisons nerveuses et faisant dresser tous les poils de son corps en une chair de poule fulgurante. Il a du mal à garder le contrôle, alors qu’il ne rêve que de tout lâcher.

« S’il vous plait, je suis tellement proche, M. Lehnsherr _s’il vous plaît_. »

« _Lehnsherr_ ? » un rire essoufflé lui caresse la nuque, « tu es étalé sur ton bureau, ma bite enfoncée jusqu’à la garde dans ton joli petit cul volontaire, et je suis toujours _M. Lehnsherr_ ? Visiblement, je fais mal mon boulot de réduire le nombre de syllabes qui s’échappent de ta bouche. »

Charles grogne. « _Erik_. S’il te plaît. »

La bouche d’Erik vient trouver son épaule, mordant et suçant la peau pour y laisser une marque.

Leurs respirations sont à contre-sens de l’autre et Charles repousse Erik autant que celui-ci le pilonne, agissant par instinct animal.

Il n’y a aucune finesse, et la transpiration colle leur chemise contre leur torse comme une seconde peau. Enfin, _enfin_ , Charles ne peut plus supporter une telle punition contre sa prostate, ne peut plus se retenir, et jouit en criant le nom d’Erik. Tout disparaît pendant cet instant glorieux durant lequel les endorphines prennent le pouvoir sur son corps, le faisant se contracter et se replier, se resserrer autour de la verge d’Erik jusqu’à ce qu’il perde aussi pied dans l’extase liquide qui envahit son ventre.

« Charles. » la voix d’Erik semble tendue, ses doigts serrant presque douloureusement ceux de Charles. Il leur faut un moment pour redescendre de leur nuage post-orgasmique, et Erik enroule ses bras autour de Charles et le tire en arrière pour se rasseoir dans le fauteuil, incapable de les séparer tout de suite, malgré que cela soit inévitable.

Charles est une épave, une épave gluante et incohérente alors qu’il se laisser aller contre le torse musculeux d’Erik.

« Putain… » Charles lutte pour trouver ses mots, aucun ne veut correspondre à ce qu’il veut dire, et serre rapidement la main d’Erik. « Je crois que tu as réussi à atteindre… ton objectif. »

Erik rit, son souffle contre la nuque de Charles faisant dresser les fins cheveux qui la couvrent. « Putain, effectivement. »

Ils restent assis en silence pendant de longues minutes. Charles est encore trop éreinté pour traiter ce qui vient de se passer. Le choc viendra le frapper à un moment ou à un autre, pense-t-il. À un moment où à un autre, il se rendra compte qu’il a laissé son patron le baiser sur son bureau, mais pour l’instant, il se prélasse dans la douce chaleur d’après-sexe, attendant que sa respiration redescende à un rythme proche de la normale.

Finalement, Erik secoue son bras. « On devrait se nettoyer. »

« Mmm… » grommèle Charles, mais il accepte. Il se relève doucement, et le pénis flasque d’Erik glisse de ses fesses. Il n’est pas encore endolori, mais il peut déjà pressentir que ce sera le cas plus tard. Au moins, le lendemain est un samedi, ce qui signifie qu’il ne sera pas coincé toute la journée assis inconfortablement à son bureau ; même si son fauteuil est ergonomique, il n’est pas prévu pour les lendemains de baise. La boîte de mouchoirs trônant sur le bord de son bureau est une des rares choses à avoir survécu à la partie de jambes en l’air. Charles en tire un mouchoir, l’offre à Erik, avant de s’en prendre un. Il essuie son membre, puis le bureau. Il y a une ligne de sperme qui en recouvre la surface, mais qui n’a heureusement touché aucun document.

 _Putain_ , pense-t-il avec regret en l’effaçant. Cette image est maintenant imprimée dans son cerveau. Il n’a aucune idée de comment il pourrait à nouveau s’asseoir ici et travailler, quand à chaque fois qu’il regardera son bureau, il se souviendra de la vue de son sperme le recouvrant, des mains d’Erik serrant ses hanches alors qu’il le baisait avec force.

Quand il se retourne, Erik a déjà fait un nœud à la capote, l’a jetée dans la poubelle sous le bureau de Charles, et s’est rhabillé. Sans sa chemise froissée, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa veste manquante, il aurait pu avoir l’air tout à fait normal. Charles serait surpris s’il ne semblait pas lui-même sortir du lit.

Il balance le mouchoir puis ramasse son pantalon là où il l’avait jeté, au sol. Alors qu’il tente d’aplanir sa chemise, il se tourne pour faire face à Erik en tendant les bras sur les côtés. « Est-ce que je ressemble à quelque chose ? »

Erik est toujours étalé dans le fauteuil de Charles comme s’il était le maître des lieux. Il sourit paresseusement et dit, « Tu ressembles à quelque chose. Mais absolument pas à la décence incarnée. »

Charles souffle, jouant avec sa cravate humide avant de l’abandonner comme cause perdue. « Tu n’es pas mieux, M. Je-viens-de-baiser-et-ça-se-voit-à-mes-cheveux. »

Erik ne bouge même pas d’un millimètre pour rectifier son apparence. Ses yeux glissent le long de la gorge de Charles, le fixant sans honte aucune. Charles le laisse observer tout son soûl, malgré la rougeur qu’il sent envahir ses joues.

Les lèvres d’Erik s’étirent en un sourire carnassier lorsqu’il le remarque. « Je peux te baiser, que ça te laisse de marbre. Mais je te regarde juste et tu rougis. »

Gêné par la taquinerie dans sa voix, Charles se racle la gorge et se penche pour ramasser une partie des papiers tombés. « C’est mon côté un peu étrange. »

« Mm, » répond Erik. « Je me demande quelle tête tu faisais quand tu m’as envoyé ces messages. »

Les joues de Charles s’enflamment encore plus. « Je ne voulais pas… Ces messages n’étaient pas pour toi. »

Toute trace de gaîté quitte les yeux d’Erik en un battement de cils. Il jette un regard à la main gauche de Charles, puis à son téléphone qui trône toujours sur le sol après avoir été bousculé dans leur hâte. « Tu n’es pas marié ?... »

Charles rit. « Non. Pas marié. »

Quelque chose qui ressemble énormément à du soulagement traverse le visage d’Erik. Pourtant, il semble contrarié.

« Et tu n’as pas… »

« De relation sérieuse ? » complète Charles. « Non. » il pose un tas de dossiers sur son bureau, près de son ordinateur. « J’envoyais des messages à… enfin, je suppose qu’on peut dire que c’est un ami avec qui je couche. »

Erik se relève et récupère sa veste toujours posée sur le dossier d’une chaise. Il l’enfile, la tire d’un coup sec pour l’ajuster, et regarde à nouveau Charles. Puis il rejoint la porte, la déverrouille, et sort dans le couloir sans un mot de plus. Charles ne peut empêcher la déception de l’envahir. C’est stupide ; à quoi il s’attendait, une demande en mariage ?

Il retourne à son bureau et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise (la chaise dans laquelle Erik était assis, son sexe hors de son pantalon, _putain_ ). Il tente de bannir l’idée de ses pensées et de retourner au classement de ses documents en pagaille. Il n’arrive pas à se remettre du fait qu’il vient de coucher – _coucher ! –_ avec Erik Lehnsherr, et la concentration lui échappe. Et pourtant, il doit avoir terminé ces rapports pour la première heure lundi, alors il se force à relire les lignes et à remettre chaque page à sa place.

Il a presque terminé de réorganiser l’ensemble lorsque son téléphone sonne brièvement. Fronçant les sourcils, il le prend dans la main et y découvre un message d’Erik sur l’écran d’accueil. Soudainement totalement éveillé, il déverrouille son téléphone et lit : _la prochaine fois que tu as besoin d’un ami avec qui coucher, appelle-moi. Je pourrais même peut-être te laisser me monter._

Oh putain. Son patron lui envoie des _sextos_ , maintenant ? Il avale difficilement sa salive et essaye de se convaincre qu’il n’est absolument pas excité. Il lui répond : _tu es censé travailler._

Dix secondes ont à peine le temps de s’écouler avant le message suivant. _Toi aussi._

Charles rit. _C’est toi qui m’as envoyé un message._

_Je voulais juste te prévenir. Pour la prochaine fois._

La prochaine fois. Charles est déjà impatient à l’idée. Son téléphone sonne à nouveau. _La prochaine fois, on peut essayer un endroit différent._

Oh, il a bien au moins deux douzaines de scénarios disponibles. _Table de conférence ?_

_Un peu plus d’imagination, s’il te plait._

Charles laisse un sourire démoniaque tendre ses lèvres. _Qu’en penses-tu, si la prochaine fois, je ne mette encore une fois pas de sous-vêtements, ainsi quand on sera seuls dans les bureaux, tu auras juste à baisser mon pantalon et me pousser contre la table de conférence et t’enfoncer. Tu n’auras même pas à me préparer parce que je m’en serai occupé juste derrière la porte close de mon bureau. Et tu me baiseras tellement fort que j’en crierai, et une fois que j’aurai joui sur ton abdomen, je te ferai t’allonger sur la table et te monterai jusqu’à ce que tu voies les étoiles._

Un très long silence suit ce texto. Puis, enfin : _Bordel, Charles._

Il sourit, fier de son effet. _Je peux être très imaginatif._

Une minute plus tard, Erik apparaît de nouveau dans l’embrasure de sa porte, son visage légèrement rougi.

« Où en sont les rapports ? »

Charles jette un œil aux documents ouverts devant lui. « J’en ai relu deux. Il m’en reste deux autres. Je croyais que tu avais une conférence téléphonique avec le groupe Mitsubishi ? »

« Je te les résumerai plus tard, » dit Erik, semblant impatient et hors d’haleine. « Et j’ai menti. »

« Quoi – ? »

« Tu veux sortir d’ici ? »

Charles le regarde fixement, perdu. Erik ne bouge pas, et il réalise qu’il est sérieux. Erik est _sérieux_.

« Putain, oui. » dit-il alors qu’il attrape son propre manteau et referme les dossiers. Il file à la porte en glissant son téléphone, son porte-monnaie et ses clés dans la poche, et s’arrête près d’Erik, suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir le toucher. « Ton appartement ou le mien ? »

Erik sourit, de ce sourire carnassier qui lui va si bien, « Je pensais plutôt à une certaine table de conférence, en bas. »

Le pénis de Charles durcit rien qu’à l’idée. Le regard entendu d’Erik provoque un frisson qui lui parcourt toute l’échine.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils ont foutu, pendant ces quatre derniers mois, quand ils auraient pu avoir _ça_ ?

Il attrape la main d’Erik et dit avec impatience, « Montre le chemin. »


End file.
